Rei de Saqueador
by Ayanami Rei II
Summary: A combination of (a little bit from) Ragnarok(manwha), Ragnarok Online(main story line), personal RO experience and lots and lots of made up story.


Rei de Saqueador  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Ragnarok Online nor a lot of stuffs that is going to be mentioned, except a few of the characters, as they belong to their rightful owners.  
  
AN: This is a SI story, so if you don't like SI's do skip this one.  
  
WARNING: This is my first SI story, you have been warned.  
  
Prologue Neither Alpha nor Omega  
  
As the dawn begins with the rise of the sun, a figure could be seen sitting by a tree as a falcon is pertching on said figures left shoulder. With the rising of the sun, it is revealed that the person is a Hunter, or more specifically a Huntress, with short purple hair wearing an Apple of Archer on the head. A pair of black sunglasses is placed beside her as she seems to be admiring the sunrise.  
  
"Hmm... how long was the last time I truly had the chance to see the sunrise, was it days, months, years, eons?" said figure as she speaking out loud to herself. "Who am I, truly? What am I? I am not just another Huntress, nor am I normal by anyone's standard. The truth is out there, yet I have still yet to find it. What is the meaning of my existence? Why did Loki send me here, to find my true self as he did years ago, what does he mean by that?"  
  
Why am I not normal you say, or what is the meaning of my ramblings? Who is Loki you ask, he is my Mentor that was reborn as a mortal as punishment. Why you ask, he was the god that killed Odin's son with the young twig that turn into a sword called Mysteltainn and pierced through Baldur, Odin's son. He too was reborn, though his name is now Chaos.  
  
Who is my father, I'm sure you all are guessing. Well, I'm Rei now known as Rei de Saqueador. I am not from this plane of existence, actually I'm not from this dimension to be actual. I was created by magic from the cells of Sakray and the dead princess of Prontera, my dimensions Prontera mind, you so that's why I'm not normal. My father was a great Knight, one of the finest if not the very best in Prontera, who later became Sakray the Immortal, also known as Sakray the Executioner, as he is the bearer of the cursed Rune Sword Executioner. It thirsts for blood and the victims' soul as well.  
  
I have been travelling to a lot of dimensions to find myself, the meaning of my existence, though I have met many types of people, some nice, some kind, some rude, some jerks and a lot more. Yet the thing I am looking for has yet been found. In every dimension I've been to, I've become different professions until now, as you all are aware, a Huntress.  
  
In each dimensions I start anew my life as a Novice and yet I retain my memories. No, I did not die and reincarnated in a parallel world, I was automatically warped into a new world upon completion of my mission there, even though I still do not understand nor have I yet known what my mission was anyway. I may retain the knowledge of my previous jobs' but not the ability to reuse them though.  
  
"REI! There you are, the sightings of Clock Tower Managers in Aldebaran's Clock Tower level 4 has been confirmed. We are moving out." shouts a good looking Priest with shades.  
  
"Coming Padre-toosan!" I shouted back at Padre de Saqueador, yes he is my adopted father in this dimension as I began running towards my guild members' direction.  
  
Well, it seem this is all for the story of my life for today. I'll tell you more about my adventures as well as my misadventures next time, the ups' and downs' of my travels. Till next time.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
TBC...  
  
Glossary  
  
Padre-toosan is actually a sort of way of calling father in Japanese, taken from the word Otoosan which means father. Thus Padre-toosan means father Padre or just father in my own affections sort of way.  
  
P.S. I know this is short, just writing this for the heck because Jaucifer is writing RO, so why not me as well, blame him for making me interested in writing RO stuffs. Hehe. A big and cheesy grin. =P 


End file.
